1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel system combining a photo-electrochemical solar cell (PEC) and a thermosyphon. The system according to the invention results in an improved overall utilization of solar energy and in the substantial reduction of undesired effects encountered with PEC's, particularly when operated at a high intensity of incident solar radiation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Photoelectro-chemical cells are used for the conversion of solar energy into electrical energy. This results from the light-induced formation of an electrical potential between a semiconducting electrode and a counterelectrode which are immersed in a suitable electrolyte consisting of or comprising a redox couple. Up to about 5% of the solar energy is converted to electrical energy when polycrystalline semiconductor electrodes are used and up to about 12% with single-crystal semiconductor electrodes. A few percent of the energy is dissipated by reflection, whereas the rest is converted into thermal energy and is retained in the cell. The retention of the thermal energy has some negative effects, and amongst these there may be mentioned thermal expansion of various components and serious corrosion problems.
Attempts have been made to combine solid-state photovoltaic cells with heat exchange liquids, see Dugway: American Scientist 65 (1977) 422. In such systems the heat transfer from the solar panel to the heat absorption fluid was not solved in a satisfactory manner.